The Family Tree Plaque in the Volcano Stream
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Quest Information Quest Giver: Gervasius - Erothin (he will give you this quest upon completion of The Artifacts from the Past quest) NPC's: Gervasius Locations: Erothin Northrealm Locations: The Vulcano Stream, Unknown Dungeon Treomar Locations: , Walkthrough This quest is actually two separate quests which are entered into your journal upon speaking to Gervasius and completing the Artifacts from the Past quest. The quests can be very difficult for lower level player characters as the areas you will be exploring are of a high level and can be quite dangerous. Gervasius is now curious if there are any potential heirs to the long forgotten royal family of Northern Kings. He explains that their lineage was recorded on a set of three stone tablets and he would like you to try to track these tablets down and return them to him. While you were away at the Nautilus Docks, he hired an excavation team lead by a man named Algor and sent them to the glacier volcano area of the Northrealm to search for the tablets. Unfortunately, he has heard nothing from the excavation team in some time. The last report he received from Algor was an explanation that, after the war against Erodan, these three tablets were scattered across Nehrim. Gervasius thinks that perhaps the excavation team was able to recover one of the tablets and he also believes that another tablet resides in the historical Archives of Treomar. He is uncertain about the whereabouts of the third tablet. He marks on your map the location of Algor’s excavation site and sends you on your way. Here you have a choice to make as you are presented with two separate quest-lines. Both of the locations you will be trying to reach are very far from Erothin and even farther from each other. If you choose to go to Treomar first, then make sure you make that your active quest within your journal so that you will then have a map marker to guide you. It is probably better and more logical to make The Vulcano Stream your initial destination as Algor may have more information for you. Northrealm The Vulcano Stream Getting to The Vulcano Stream is a long and arduous journey. There are ways to make it a bit easier if you have already discovered certain places within the Northrealm and have the ability to teleport. Possible easier paths will be listed in the Northrealm Notes section of this walkthrough. Otherwise, it is simply a matter of setting out on foot, using the obvious roads that will take you deep into the Northrealm. Check your world map for the undiscovered “The Vulcano Stream” map marker located to the far northwest of Erothin and set out on your journey. Once you have arrived at The Vulcano Stream you will need to search the area until you find what remains of the excavation team’s camp. At the campsite you will find the corpse of one of the excavation team members and, on a work table, a set of excavation reports presumably written by Algor. The excavation reports will confirm that Algor and his team did indeed secure one of the tablets and that Algor wanted to explore a nearby ruin before they departed. It appears that Algor took the tablet with him since there is no trace of one at the campsite and that means that your next course of action is to attempt to track down Algor. His notes mention that the ruin is to the west and indeed the place you are looking for is almost due west of “The Vucano Stream” icon on the world map. It will not show up on you compass yet as it is out of compass range and there will be no map marker to guide you. The easiest way to reach your destination is to head west, skirting the coastline until you see the map marker appear on your compass. Eventually you will find the Unknown Dungeon. Unknown Dungeon Enter the dungeon and being your exploration. All tunnels eventually lead to the same destination but it is worth exploring all areas for loot. Eventually you will come to a lava lake with stone wall-tiles floating on top. Your goal is obviously to traverse the lava lake without being killed by jumping from on safe are to the next. In this lava lake, you will find Algor’s corpse. It seems he wasn’t agile enough to make it across or perhaps he was killed by one of the Elementals. Either way, his body can be found floating in lava about half way across. Search his body and take the stone tablet. A quest update will inform you that you have found “a fragment of the stone plaque” and that once you have collected all three, you should return them to Gervasius. This is a bit confusing because, initially, at least in the English version, Gervasius seems to imply that there are three separate stone tablets to discover. This quest update implies that the “tablets” are actually three pieces of the same plaque. Just know that, whatever the case, you are looking for three “tablets” and that only one can be found here. After leaving poor Algor, remember to explore the far side of the lava lake to confront Dorim (if you haven't already) and search for more loot. Then make your way back out of the dungeon. Treomar Northrealm Notes Loot Aeterna Long Sword (Unknown Dungeon) Aeterna Boots (Unknown Dungeon) Aeterna Arrows, 50 cnt. (chest in Unknown Dungeon) Berserker Cuirass (chest in Unknown Dungeon) Special Loot Skull Crusher (corpse of an adventurer, Unknown Dungeon) Alessia’s Warpath (Alessia’s Battle Hymn) (corpse of an adventurer, Unknown Dungeon) Robe of the Black Death (corpse of an adventurer, Unknown Dungeon) Good (though random) magical gemstones dropped by Frost Elementals Random leveled(?) magical amulet or ring (easy lock chest, Unknown Dungeon) Ice Sapphire (chest in Unknown Dungeon)